User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Kanoko Yayoi
This article is about the fanmade 2 Servant Kanoko Yayoi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. Active Skills First Skill= Removes one of their offensive buffs. ( ) Increases own NP generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= 60% Chance to Charm all enemies for 1 turn. Reduces their Quick resistance for 3 turns |leveleffect = Quick Res - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Charmed enemies for 3 turns. Increases own critical star generation rate against Charmed enemies for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Charmed Damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their mental debuff resistance for 3 turns. ( ) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank '-'= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their mental debuff resistance for 3 turns. ( ) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |30,000}} |3qp = |90,000}} |4qp = |300,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |20,000}} |3qp = |60,000}} |4qp = |80,000}} |5qp = |200,000}} |6qp = |250,000}} |7qp = |500,000}} |8qp = |600,000}} |9qp = |1,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts